jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Grumpy Young Men
Grumpy Young Men is a Season 2 episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot One day at the video game store, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen find an awesome video game. However, it is rated M for ages 18+, due to the violence. They believe that if they act mature enough, they can purchase the game. They fail, and are asked to leave after the manager explains that the video game is for mature players only. Jimmy gets the idea that if he can make a machine to advance aging, they can purchase the game. Jimmy goes to the lab and created a machine that turns them into old men when they wake up. As it turns out, Jimmy did not use the proper amount of titanium (placing a crushed soda can into the accelerator), and needs to find some titanium before 6:03 PM that day, or else they will keep aging until they turn to dust. While the crew discuss their plans at the Candy Bar, they stumble upon a titanium shop across the street. Jimmy goes inside, but not after being heckled by his own father, who mistakes him for an old man. Sheen and Carl get into a dance contest with fellow old women. While Jimmy tries his best to explain the situation to whoever possible, time is ticking away. Sheen and Carl do more meddling, but come home on a medical stretcher holding a titanium trophy. This turns out to be Jimmy's big break. With just seconds remaining, Jimmy places the titanium trophy into the accelerator and the three boys make it though, not a minute too soon. They learn that being a kid is fun, and they should experience life naturally and not rush to do it. After, they leave Jimmy's lab Carl is seen eating some of Jimmy's truth serum then begins revealing some of his secrets to Jimmy and Sheen. Quotes :Jimmy (screams in the mirror after seeing he's old) :Goddard (screams like a teen girl after seeing Jimmy old) :Store Clerk: Doom Bringer II is for mature players only due to Violence, Exaggerated Mayhem, and Old Lady Kicking. :Sheen (after being kicked out of the store): How dare he throw your father out of the store?! :Old Carl: Jimmy, is that you way over there? :Old Jimmy: Guys! Something went horribly wrong! :Old Sheen: Oh, gee you think? And another thing: kids today wear their pants too low! They're down under their stomachs, for cryin' out loud! : :Old Jimmy: I can't even remember what I'm supposed to be doing now, but I think it's real important. Hugh: Well, you know, maybe if we guess, it'll jog your memory. Let's see. Did it involve swinging heavy things? Old Jimmy: No, I don't think so. Hugh: Well, that eliminates lumberjack and executioner. Judy: I wish Jimmy would come in from the lab his dinner's getting cold. Oh, Hugh, remind me to take the pie out at 6:03. Old Jimmy: 6:03! Oh, no, that's it. I'm going to turn to dust in five minutes! Hugh: Oh, now don't say that. These days doctors can keep a person alive way past their usefulness. : :Hugh: I can't wait until I'm so old that I babble like that! Babble! Babble! Babble! It's going to be great! :Judy gives Hugh an awkward smile. :Old Sheen: Hey! I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! (pounds on the car's window) Let me out! Let me out! :Old Carl: Sheen, be careful! This car's going an excess of 7 miles an hour. :(Old Sheen pants, checks his pulse, and faints) :Old Sheen: You know, when I was a kid, the sky was bluer! And a quarter would buy you groceries for a week! :Old Jimmy: Gas planet. Does anyone remember what we drove down here to get? :Old Carl: 'Well, I like a canary to talk while I watch TV and eat soup. :'Old Carl: Sheen, quit snapping your fingers! I can't hear the music. :Old Sheen: That's not my fingers! It's my spine! :Sam: Hey, Oldilocks, what's the big idea, you and your bingo buddy takin' all the rice pudding from the buffet?! :Old Sheen: It says "Seniors Eat Dessert Free!" :Sam: You're supposed to buy an entree first! :Old Carl: We did. I had a hamburger here yesterday! :(Sheen and Carl laughing) : : :Jimmy: Carl, what are you eating? :Carl: Just some prume whip from you lab. :Jimmy: Carl, there wasn't any prume whip. That's my experimental truth telling serum! :Carl: Oh, Jimmy that's rid......I stole Jimmy's toast the other day. Sometimes I dream about girls. :Jimmy: Maybe we better go... :Carl: I don't think Ultra Lord exists. :Sheen: LALALALALA! I DON´T WANNA HEAR IT! :Carl: My mom is really 42. I just ripped.... :Sheen: MAKE HIM STOP! : Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Carl turns old, first was Granny Baby. *This episode is similar to the 1988 film, Big where a kid wishes to be big and becomes an adult for the majority. *This episode's title is an allusion to the 1993 film, Grumpy Old Men. *Hugh's father is mentioned in this episode. *We can see Sam giving himself a facepalm in the background when the seniors were chanting for a Dance Off (apparently annoyed at the seniors) yet in the very next scene he is seen smiling and tapping his foot to the music. *Before they are being turned back to their original ages, Sheen screams "I'm coming prune whip!", which is from an famous quote that are said by many characters before they die known as "I'm coming home ma!" *When Carl says "I don't think Ultralord exists" the captions say "Ultralord doesn't exists." *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls episode, "The Wrinklegruff Gals". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2